Various types of sensors and sensing systems are used in a wide range of contexts to determine characteristics of objects and environments. Often, sensors are designed to detect one type of particle or energy. As a simple example, photodetectors are used to detect light. More complex sensing systems are used to conduct materials analysis or to assist with medical diagnoses. For example, magnetic resonance imaging employs magnetic fields and radio waves to create images of a human or animal bodies.
However, current sensing techniques suffer from disadvantages. Sensors often must be implanted within a sample or subject, potentially destroying the sample (e.g., as in the case of destructive testing) or causing pain or discomfort for a subject. Further, current sensors are limited in their ability to detect particular types of particles and/or energy. Accordingly, there exists a need for new sensing techniques and systems for detecting particles and energy.